tmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Take Back What We've Lost
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" colspan="2" | Season }, Episode } |- ! colspan="2" | Vital statistics |- ! Air date | } |- ! Written by | } |- ! Directed by | } |- ! colspan="2" | Episode guide |- ! Previous | '''Next' |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" | } | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}Take Back What We've Lost'' is the tenth episode of Season 1 of The Mad Murderer. Summary Jay Leno has escaped once again from the hospital to spread as much mischief as possible, but Glassview's Police Department goes after him and tries to stop him from what he's doing. Colin Sirens and Anna Drake fight for their lifes. Rudy Manhatten and the other three collaborators try once again to hunt down the Murderer. Jeff Felton gets addressed about the death of Emmelie von Drakenstein. Also, in the courtroom, John Copperbold tries to tell the judge what really happened forty years ago... Synopsis A handcuffed John Copperbold sits in the courtroom on a bench next to the apparent lawyer Jen Manhatten. The prosecutor, Jesse Shanker, leads off the action by telling the indictment whereoff John is accused. He tells John is arrested for shooting Jake Nazri dead. The judge, Fred Mercer, asks how John pleads. He answers 'not guilty'. Another witness is fetched, who is Francis Avery, the former sheriff of Glassview's Police Department. He shakes his head as Jesse begins with a requisitory wherein he asks Francis for what he saw. He pleads that John is guilty, and he clearly saw Jake get shot in the head by John. He says a DNA-test was never done. Fred shakes his head as he declares that there needs to be a DNA-test and gives Jen the word. In the meantime, Rudy Manhatten, Nick Darey, Kenneth Rouge and Djerry Wilde walk with loaded guns towards the abandoned train where Paul Caywood hid Emmelie von Drakenstein hostage. They see Marcus Delvecchio talking with Sarah Bacon and Rudy begs Kenneth and Djerry to hide behind the tunnel pillars. Kenneth and Djerry obey his command as Rudy and Nick walk towards the talking cop duo. Rudy tells that he and Nick restored and Marcus nods. He asks what they're going to do. Nick says he wants to do a service search through the train, looking for traces of the Murderer. Sarah begs them to be careful. Rudy nods as he and Nick enter the train. Jeff Felton sits down behind a desk as Jensen Deeperside asks for what he wants to drink. Jeff answers coffee, and Jensen makes coffee for him and Jeff. He gives a cup to Jeff as he sits down at the other side of the desk. Jeff asks curiously why he was called. Jensen answers it's about the death of Emmelie von Drakenstein and looks hopeful in the eyes of Jeff. Then he tells Jeff that she suffered a very painful death and that he is responsible for it. Jensen stands up and walks to the window, as he says: 'Actually I can arrest you now, or in the future. I just need to now why you killed her.' Jeff stands up and tells Jensen that he didn't want to kill her and it was an accident. He tells Jensen that it was a 'police team rescue' and that she tried to shoot Colin Sirens, who lies on the intensive care division of the hospital. Jensen wants to check it out and Jeff confirms they should. They stand up and leave the room. Andy Vaughn and Tom Blackshire stand in a examination room as they lift a blanket off a body: Emmelie's. Tom confirms the cause of death: cranial fracture due collision against the wall. He says that her death accidentally happened by Jeff Felton, who didn't want her to die. Andy studies the body and tells Tom that she has to be buried or cremated. Also, he wants to know what the link between her, Lenny Mitchell, Paul Caywood and the Murderer is... Jeff and Jensen arrive at the hospital. They see Anna Drake in a room and asks how she is. She doesn't answer the proper question and keeps looking forwards. Jensen asks what happened and Anna softly answers that she got stabbed by the Murderer. Jeff says that it's going to be alright for Anna and leaves the room, together with Jensen. They arrive at the insulation room and they find a bloodied and hurt Colin Sirens, apparently still alive. Jeff asks what happened and he lifts Colin up. Then Colin suddenly screams and slowly tells that Jay Leno escaped and beated him up. Jensen gets two nurses, who bring Colin away on a hospital bed. Jeff gets the order to find and arrest Jay Leno. He obeys the command of Jensen and leaves the hospital. Judge Fred Mercer orders Jen for a plea. She takes the word in the courtroom, telling that everything changed when the Murderer striked. She says, guilty or not, that it's not important to look back at what John did and that, if he's guilty, had a life full of shame, and that he was feeling horrible with every in- and exhale. Then, she tells John isn't guilty because Francis wasn't present during the time Jake got killed. Francis protests and tells her that he was present, but when Fred asks for him not to commit perjury, he tells that he was present, but that John didn't kill Nazri. John stands up and shouts through the courtroom why he was accused of murdering while Francis knew he didn't do it. Francis says that nobody would believe him when he told that a white-masked man killed Jake Nazri. There falls a silence and Fred repeats his words: 'White mask? How... how do you mean?' Francis says that he's sorry for what he did to John and admits that he's jealous. Also he answers the judge's question by saying that he wore a white mask over his black robe. Fred pleads John immediately not guilty and arrests Francis and pronounces the verdict as four year imprisonment. Nick and Rudy wear guns as they arrive at the crime scene of where Emmelie was killed and hostaged. They see blood on the wall and do a DNA-test. The blood is coming from Paul Caywood. He got hurt, is Rudy's first impression. Nick agrees and begs to follow the trace of blood outside, so they might find Paul or the Murderer. Then Rudy suggests that Paul is the Murderer. Nick considers the idea and begs him to walk forwards. From behind the pillars of the train station, Djerry and Kenneth join Nick and Rudy on their way to Paul. Djerry asks what they're going to do and Rudy answers they are going to follow the blood trace towards Paul and might find him. In the meantime, Jay stands on a hill, hurt and bleeding, shouting that he 'will take back what he has lost'. Then he looks back and repeats it in a different way: 'Take back what we've lost!' Then he storms down the hill and looks at the nearest person: a man. He stabs the man with a knife and leaves him hurt on the street. Shortly after, Jeff arrives and find the man, who is still alive. He calls up the hospital and shouts that there lies a man down right for him who is hurt and in life danger. Then the man closes his eyes and Jeff knows it's over. Although he waits for the hospital and sees an ambulance arrive. They take the body of the man and move away. Then he continues the hunt on Jay. After some time, he sees he's almost at Jay's once he sees Jay opening a club, storming inside and stabbing several people. All of them crash to earth. Jeff points out his gun to Jay and begs him to stop the killing. Jay ignores him and stabs another person. Then Jeff pulls the trigger and shoots Jay through his head. He crashes to earth and convulses. Immediately, Jeff shoots again and Jay doesn't move any longer: he died. Then Jeff realizes what he has done and remembers Jensen's interrogation. He throws the gun in the trashcan and leaves the club, walking into the sunlight, leaving the living people with the dead citizens and the dead Jay Leno. Rudy, Nick, Djerry and Kenneth arrive at a clearing in a forest and see one tree standing. The sun is shining bright and they walk towards the tree. Rudy asks what the tree should be for and why it's so lonely in the huge clearing. Nick answers he doesn't know the answer as Djerry steps towards the tree. He wonders what kind of tree it is and rubs to the bark. Then, behind them, the white-masked Murderer appears and tries to attack Kenneth, but he misses and Kenneth flees. Rudy and Nick follow him. Once in the forest again, they come together, but see that Djerry is missing. Co-Stars *Nigel D'Jeune Trois as Jeff Felton *Daniella Feely as Julie Stone *René d'Audrieu as Djerry Wilde *Walter Jeeves as Tom Blackshire *Natalie Shipley as Jen Manhatten *Mariah Romain as Sarah Bacon *Zane Nash as Marcus Delvecchio *William Beckmann as Jesse Shanker * David Justice as John Copperbold * Ramon Aires as Paul Caywood * Nick Burns as Fred Mercer * Neil Seddon as Jensen Deeperside Deaths *Jay Leno *At least 5 innocent citizens Trivia *First appearance of Fred Mercer. *First appearance of Jensen Deeperside. *Last appearance of Jay Leno. *The status of Jeff Felton is marked as unknown since he left the club and throwed his gun in the trashcan. *Since Jay died, Djerry Wilde takes his place as the 7th main character of the show. *It's unknown if Djerry is alive or not, so his status is marked as unknown. *John Copperbold is officially confirmed pleaded not guilty, and Francis Avery arrested. *The title refers to a sentence of Jay, who strikes again after he escaped the hospital and wants to take back what he has lost. *This is the tenth episode of Season 1. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1